Jim
Jim is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu Challenges Who the Hell is ___? (won) Thread Spamming (won) 21 Flags (won) 3 Hour Spamming (won) Sliding Puzzle (lost) Survivor Golf (lost) Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Ocean Puzzle Solving (won) Survivor Auction (won) Math is King (lost) Contestant Gameplay Jim was a member of the dominant Macuata tribe at the start of the game and came in as the most experienced Tengager with the highest color level amongst his fellow competitors. Early on he proved himself to be very useful in challenges and helped lead Macuata to four consecutive immunity victories. He was then swapped on Day 6 to Cakaudrove along with fellow Macuata members Ty and Kyle. At the swap he teamed up with the other members to eliminate Kyle when they visited tribal council the first time. He then made a strong bond with Clair and DJ and the group of four (Consisting of Clair, DJ, Ty, and Jim himself) worked together to eliminate Michael despite Clair wanting Reed gone for being as sketchy as Kyle. The tribe then managed to win the next two immunity challenges to make the merge. Once the merge hit, Jim tried to help reunite the original Macuata members to take on the rest of the cast, but his plan of splitting the votes resulted in his ally Brett going home. The next two tribals, Jim won immunity and he could only watch as his allies Clair and Rodrigo also went home. Knowing that he needed immunity to make it any further in the game, he ended up losing the Math is King challenge to Hufus. This sealed Jim's fate as he was eliminated in a 4-3-1-1* vote over Reed and Josh to become the fifth jury member on Day 19. He casted his black vote for Reed. Jim gave his jury vote to KC because he felt that his jury speech was better than Hufus'. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Contestant Gameplay Jim was by far one of the more dominant physical competitors throughout the first four seasons of the group, and as a result he was one of the highly recruited members for All Stars. Jim was Bob's third draft pick, and the sixth one overall, and as a result started out on Team Bob at the beginning of the season. Deciding to play down his physical prowess, Jim reinvented himself as the yes man who would say yes to everyone that approached him and only do the bare minimum in challenges to not look like a powerhouse. Jim's tribe ended up winning three of the first four challenges and only had to eliminate the glaringly inactive Sam. Once the swap happened, Jim was shipped with Hufus and Luis to the Fuerza tribe. Once there the tribe won the next challenge keeping him safe. After they lost the endurance challenge, Jim wanted to target Pika as he knew that he'd be a threat to go deep at the merge due to his docile and nice demeanor. However, the others recognized his strategy of making himself look weaker then he actually was, and he was eliminated instead courtesy of a 6-1 vote making him the sixth person voted out of the game. Voting History Jim Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants